Mikey's Dirty Little Secret
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mikey has a little secret that no one knows about; wetting the bed? He can't tell anyone, and he turns to the one person he can trust; Donny. Will that secret be kept? Only one way to find out. Inspired by the All-American Rejects song! Enjoy!


What's up? I'm BACK!!! Yes, after a year and a half of Ninja Turtles fanfic hiatus, I'm back with a bang! Simply, because I recently watched 'TMNT' and owned the DVD also. This fic came to my mind and it pretty much revolves around Mikey and between that, I thought maybe he has a little secret that no one knows about, or in my case 'a dirty little secret.' This is inspired by the song from All-American Rejects, so hopefully, this will give big laughs. Wolf Mystic, this one will hopefully make you LOL! Enjoy, guys!

* * *

Mikey's Dirty Little Secret

by: Terrell James

In one morning, Mikey woke up, looking ultra-tired, but as soon as he got up, he felt something wet. He touched the blankets on the bed and then, realized something--it was urinated. He uncovered the blanket and sees a medium sized gamut of urine over his bed. He groaned loudly and asked, "Why does this always happen to me?"

_Let me know what I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Unlike his brothers, Mikey has had his secrets of his own habits, which kinda didn't make any sense that none of his brothers--and Splinter--knew his little secret; the fact that still wets the bed, throughout most of his life. He didn't want to tell anyone about this little situation and that if he did, it would screw up his reputation.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_FInd out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Mikey was pacing around his room, thinking that someone should keep that secret from everyone else and not to blurt it out, because that will frequently embarass him and it'll be completely humiliating for a young turtle. He looked in the mirror and saw himself, completely terrified about what will happen if that secret was out.

He said to himself, "Who should I trust to keep this a secret?"

He was severely confused about who he should tell and he sat down on his bed, thinking it over. He had his little 'accidents' when he was a kid and some of his brothers were conveniently disturbed or annoyed that Mikey wets the bed every so often.

He knows he didn't want to tell that to Master Splinter, because in his mind, he knew that if he did, it'll make him look like he's still a kid and would disown him. It was nerve-racking for him and he didn't who to turn, and the persons he didn't want to turn to were Splinter, Raph and Leo.

Leo's had his irritable quality for Mikey's accidents and has been completely been ranting too much about that situation instead of just shutting up about it. Raph's downfall for that, Mikey knew that Raph could get easily furious if he sees Mikey's 'accident', because he remembers that Raph had to beat him up for accidently peeing on him while he was asleep and woke up the next morning, a shell full of pee. As for Splinter, he didn't want to tell him, because the one time that happened, Mikey accidently peed on his fur at age six while he was asleep and it made him 200 percent irritated.

"What am I gonna do?" asked Mikey.

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

He laid his head down to keep away from the stress, but he felt his head and it was still wet. He looked up and saw the stains or urine were still there. He grew frustrated knowing that he couldn't control his bed-wetting problems. He had to tell someone about, but who was the only person that he's completely close to? Who could he trust?

Then, he had another thought--Donny. He is close to Mikey, despite the fact that simply runs an IT tech support line, but he knows he could be the only person to turn to. He sighs and looked up at the ceiling and said, "If anyone can keep my secret, it'll be Donny. Hopefully, he'll be the only person that knows my issue with my peeing-in-the-bed-habits."

He gets up from the bed, only to realize that his shell was full of urine also, which means, he peed on himself. He looked down and see his floor soiled and groaned frustratedly and said, "When will this end?"

Then, he looked down and see his belt and his front shell was a little soiled. He let out a agonizing groan and sigh of embrassment and asked himself, "This is so not helping much, dude. How did that even happen?"

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

He got out of his room and while he was up there, he sees Donny just sitting there and such. He gulped nervously and didn't want anyone else to know except for him. He didn't see anyone else but Donny and he's hoping that he's the only person that can keep his little secret.

He got down to the ground and immediately didn't want to bother him and such, but this was eating him inside and he was afraid that he wouldn't understand it. Donny was sitting on the couch, looking at some artificial antiques that Raph keeps bringing home.

He grew disgusted by those little items that Raph brings. He sighed and said, "Okay, this is stupid. Raph has so much crap in his room, that it would be extremely ridiculous to keep this piece of junk. I mean, made by the 1700's? Raph doesn't know jack about the 17th century. So yesterday."

"Um, Donny?" Mikey asked.

Donny removed his goggles and sees Mikey standing there, looking nervous, as if his day wasn't bad enough. He looks at Mikey, being the most slightest cranky and asked, "What do you want, Mikey?"

Mikey was already scared about how Donny would react and he said, "I have to tell you something."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Donny sighed heavily and said, "Oh, boy. Another way to start off my day."

But, Donny looked at Mikey's blue eyes and realize that it's kinda personal to him. He asked, "Is it serious?"

He nodded his head and then, he looked around and see if they were the only two in here. Donny was kinda confused about what it is and Mikey asked, "Is everyone else here?"

Donny looked around and replied, "No, not really."

"Can you kinda keep this between us? Just me and you and no one else?"

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

"Sure, I guess."

"Just don't tell Splinter, Leo and Raph--especially Raph--, because it'll be our little secret."

"Mikey, _pleeeeeeease _tell me your secret. I'm anxious to know, what is it?"

Mikey sighed heavily, then he looked at Donny and said, "I'm still peeing the bed."

It hit Donny like a ton of bricks after Mikey told him his secret. He looked at him and asked, "Seriously?"

He nodded his head and then, he looked at Donny, looking very distraught and confused and also, a little dumbfounded that Mikey is still peeing on the bed. He said, "I thought we got rid of that problem, like, years ago."

"I know, but it just won't stop."

Donny sighed heavily and covered his face to hide away his frustration. Mikey looked at him, worried-like and asked, "Y-You're not mad, are you?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd say more like a seven or an eight."

Then, Donny thought of something that he never thought to say. He looked at him and said, "Take me to your room."

Mikey was terrified on how Donny would react by the time they go to his room. He had no other choice and he said, "Follow me."

Donny stood up and he went behind Mikey, who's now scared as heck.

_The way it feels inside_

_Those thoughts I can't deny_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie_

_And now I'm trying to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

They went over to Mike's room and Donny was appalled by what he saw. All the sheets and blankets were all over the room. He was completely scared to touch everything there. He looked around in disgust and asked Mikey, "Do you ever clean up your room?"

"Barely." he answered.

Then, Donny stepped in something and he picked up something and it was an empty Skittles wrapper that's been laying around in who knows what. He asked, "How long was this in the floor, Mike?"

Mikey looked at what Donny's holding and answered, "Over 9 months."

"9 months?!" Donny shrieked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I can see why you barely clean your room. Is there anything else in this room that I do not know much about, Messy Mikey?"

Mikey chuckled nervously and said, "The reason why my sheets and blankets are in the floor, they were supposed to be in the closet, because of my constant urinating problems."

Donny was disgusted and he smelled something that was completely unusual. He asked, "What's that smell?"

"Well, that's the smell of my pee that's in those blankets and sheets for 5 years."

"What?! Wait, five years? You still wet your bed 5 years ago?"

"Actually, five and a half or was it six?"

Donny sighed in disbelief and then, he wanted to see what's going on. He asked, "Dare I ask what's the deal with your bed, Mikey?"

"I guess so."

Donny followed Mike to his bed and then, Mike turned to Donny and said, "Dude, what you're about to see may shock you."

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret_

Mikey uncovered the blankets and Donny, in his surprise, sees this huge puddle of urine on his bed. He groaned in complete disgust and couldn't believe that this is quintessential Mikey. Mikey chuckled nervously and didn't know what to make of it.

"When was this?" Donny asked.

"This morning." he answered.

"You know, I don't understand why was this so wet. Someone help me out with this because--"

Donny stopped himself and he stepped in something on his floor and then, to his surprise, uncovered the blankets off the floor and saw 15 bottles of lemonade, 10 cans of soda and only 21 cups of water. Donny sighed and then, he finally realized that these are what made Mikey wet himself. He turn to his brother, which he looked entirely clueless with all these empty cups and stuff.

"I didn't know they were still there." Mikey said.

"I think you need to cut back on the drinking before bed issue. Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because if I did, I knew you guys would be completely aggravated about me peeing on myself agan. One time, I quit drinking some liquids before bed and several years later, I don't know what happened. I don't know what changed."

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey...."

"Are you mad?" asked Mikey.

Donny sighed heavily and then, he looked at him and said, "No, I guess not. I guess I should've known that you still have this problem. And I haven't been around to help you solve it, but that's gonna change. What you have to do is just drink some water or something like that, at least 2 or 3 hours before you go to bed. That way, we won't have this issue again in the future, in your case."

Mikey nodded his head with an understanding and said, "I'll try. Also, can you keep this between you and me? I don't want anyone to know my dirty little secret."

_I'll keep you, my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

He looked at Mikey and realize that he's capable of trying not to pee himself and the bed at night. Then, in comes Raph and he looks kinda dumbfounded by Mikey's room. He steps in and said, "Hey, Mikey. Next time, keep your skateboards out of my room or I will break these 'babies' or yours in half."

Then, Raph looked at his room and asked, "Do you even clean up in here? It's a flithy hot mess."

"I'll get to that, Raph." Mikey answered.

Raph sighed heavily and then, he smelled something and asked, "Is that urine?"

They looked at each other and Mikey asked, "Do you smell anything?"

"No, not really." Donny answered.

"Whatever..."

Then, Raph walks out and both Donny and Mikey were still standing in his room and then, Donny said to Mikey, "Your secret's safe with me."

_My dirty little secret, dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

"Thanks, bro."

"I'll keep your secret. You gotta do something about this room, though."

"True."

"Okay, I'm heading to work. The way IT tech supports are nowadays, kinda mentally exhausting, but what can you do?"

Donny left the room and then, he looks at Mikey and he smiles at him. Mikey smiles back and thinks to himself, 'Thanks, Donny. I knew I could trust you with my situation.'

* * *

I'm returning with a lot of humor and hopefully, it'll garner massive attention with Ninja Turtles fans. Happy Thanksgiving!!


End file.
